Invisible
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: Waiting for the moonlight so I can find you in this perfect dream. Don't think that you can hide there in the shadows. Girl,you're not invisible, you're all that I can see. JacobxBella some JacobxLeah, dark murderer Edward. Character death.


_**Invisible**:_

**_I can feel you all around __  
__In the silence I hear the sound __  
__Of your footsteps on the ground __  
__And my heart slows down __  
__So now I'm _**

**_I'm waiting for the moonlight  
So I can find you  
In this perfect dream  
Don't think that you can  
Hide there in the shadows  
Girl your not invisible  
Your all that I can see._**

Jacob stormed out of the Cullen house. They had buried Bella today. Edward was acting like he wasn't a friggen murderer. He had killed Bella. He had killed his wife and baby. His baby that had never had a chance to breathe. Rosalie and Alice had had to restrain Jacob. They were Team Jacob, Alice because she just was mad at Edward, Rosalie because she had tried to stop Edward and he had refused to help.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar laugh, followed by a familiar scent. He took it in. Bella. His heart stopped suddenly. How could he hear he and smell her. He whipped around. He could see her face. She waved at him and disappeared into the shadows.

He sighed "Great, Black. You're loosing it. If loosing her wasn't enough. God, Leah will never let this one go"

He stepped into the moonlight. Suddenly, he could see Bella again. She came closer. "Jacob. You were right" she said, trying to touch him. She sighed when her hand went through his body. "Jacob" she sighed. "I should have choosen you. But please, forget me. Forget Renesme"

"Forget who?"

"The baby" Jacob noticed she was holding a small baby in her arms "When you die, Jacob, we can be together again. But not until then" Bella said, sadly.

Jacob reached for her. "Then I'll kill myself"

"You won't become a ghost if you commit suicide. Your death cannot be on your hands to become a ghost. " Bella bit her white lip. "I'm sorry. You can't interfere with fate." She said. "It's a rule" she said sadly. "Or I would get you the poison"

Jacob hung his head, defeated. Bella smiled sadly. "How do you see me?" She asked. "I should be invisible"

"You're not. You're all I can see"

* * *

Something changed inside of Jacob Black that night. He no longer hated Edward as much. He no longer blamed himself. He would stay up all night to see Bella in that same spot. Sometimes she would be there, sometimes she wouldn't be there. But he would wait for the moonlight because being around here was a perfect dream.

One night, Bella sighed. "Why do you keep comng here?" she asked.

"I feel alive when I see you."

"Jacob, this isn't right" she said sadly. "I'm a ghost. You can't love me"

"I beg to differ. I can feel you everywhere. I can here your footsteps and I can feel you. I still want to be with you. If I couldn't love you, I would physically have the power to leave you. But I don't have that power. So I love you. It's that simple"

"I need you to leave"

"I don't want to leave"

"Well, then I will" Bella stepped into the shadows. Jacob hung his head and retreated slowly.

* * *

"Alice, it's like I can see her" Jacob told Alice one day. He had volunteered to be her shopping buddy. Now that Bella was gone, Alice was his closet companion who couldn't get inside his head. "She's here right now" he said.

Alice smiled "I know, I can see you and her talking tonight. I see it everytime. It's weird, I usually can't see you but I can see those meetings"

"Oddness" Jacob mused "What does Carlisle have to say about that?"

"I don't talk to Carlisle much anymore because Edward comes and gets in the middle of it everytime I try. You suggest one time that the Vulturri burn him and he gets all over protective of himself"

"Understandable" Jacob admitted. "The murderer doesn't want to get murdered. Self preservation is everything"

Alice giggled. "Yeah. I never actually would let them do it. I would trade myself to protect him"

"Still?" Jacob asked, eyebrows raised. Alice threw a shirt over his head, laughing.

"Of course" she said. "So, how is Bella"

"She's great. Ghostlyness suits her" Jacob said "She has the baby. Her name is Renesme. It's weird, Renesme grows a little bit each day." Jacob said "Usually, the dead don't grow. I'd really like to talk to Carlisle but I doubt after pushing Edward off of the third story, I'm gonna be welcome at your house."

"Do something to end up in the hospital" Alice suggested.

"I can't. If I mess with fate, I won't be able to become a ghost… which means no self harm" Jacob said.

Alice sighed "That sucks. I was gonna suggest we go stab ourselves repeatedly." She said.

Jacob pushed her. "Shut up, shortstack" he said with a laugh.

* * *

Jacob stood in the middle of the forest, waiting for the moonlight to hit him perfectly so Bella would show up. "Jacob" the voice came from the shadows.

He whipped around. All he could see were her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes. He took a step closer. "Bella"

"Jacob, you have to go away. Go on, marry Leah or someone and live a happy life and then die after a long time with someone and be with me. I don't want you to stay hung up on me. You need to let go of me"

"Bella, I can't. I can feel you everywhere. I can hear every step you make. " Jacob said.

"Jacob, I will stop coming eventually. I don't want you to hurt"

"I don't hurt when I see you. Bella, it wasn't the human you I loved, it was your soul and that's what I see in you"

"You shouldn't be able to see me. I should be invisible. Renesme should be invisible" Bella said, gesturing to the small ghost standing beside her. Renesme waved. Jacob waved back.

"You're not invisible. You're all that I can see" Jacob said.

"I will always be with you, Jake. But please, forget that you can came find me. Make Leah Clearwater happy and ask her out. She's in love with you, you know"

"Fine." Jacob sighed. "Don't think that you'll ever be able to hide from me. I still need you, Bella. I'll move on. But you need to still show up sometimes."

"I will" Bella assured him. "I love you Jake. I'm sorry it took death for me to realize that Edward wasn't the right guy. Now, go, go get Leah and sweep her off her feet"

Jacob sighed and turned away. Bella faded into the darkness.

* * *

2 years later, Jacob proposed to Leah Clearwater. He went to find Bella to tell her that Leah had said yes. As he passed threw the Cullen's property, Edward attacked him, having discovered that Jacob could still see and talk to Bella. Carlisle came to Jacob's rescue, but because Jacob had given up his wofl, Jacob died just three days after Leah accepted his proposal, Leah, Sam, Emily, Embry, Quil and Alice beside him, Jasper standing off to a corner, and Carlisle trying desparetly to save him in the background.

Jacob told Leah to never forget him but to move on. He told all his friends not to worry, that he would be with Bella. He told them that if they went to the corner of the forest where the moon hit the rocks and made the ground turn silver, and called out his name, he would come. He held Leah and Alice's hands as his heart slowed down.

His friends and family buried him on the Cullen property, in the same grave as Bella. As Leah turned around to leave, she saw Jacob holding Bella tenderly in the moonlight, and smiled. He had never given up on Bella, even when Edward had. Leah smiled widely as she saw Jacob and a little girl playing. She stepped out of the moonlight.

"Bella" Jacob ran to his love. Bella greeted him with open arms. Renesme followed behind. She had slowed her growth and now appeared to be about 7. Jacob felt pain rush through him as he noticed that Renesme was Edward as a female. He held onto Bella and smiled at Renesme. There was one thing Renesme had that Edward didn't… innocence. Within her ghostly eyes was a sparkle. The same sparkle Bella had had until Cullen left. Jacob looked up at Bella and realized… the sparkle that he had so missed… was there.

Jacob took Bella's hand, and then Renesme's. Bella led them into the forest, into the darkness. Where they could be together without Edward looking for them.

Little did Jacob know, that the Vulturri searched for Edward, who had all but disappeared off the face of the earth after the murder. One murder, they could overlook. But two, he was risking exposure.

All Jacob ever had to know was the he was Bella's and Bella was his. The way it always should have been. The way that it always would be. Maybe life sucked but death sure didn't.

Jacob had lived a substanderd life, not getting the girl, having to smell like a wet dog all the time, getting so angry. but in death, Jacob had everything he had ever wanted. All of his hopes had come alive in death.

_"I should have died along time ago" _

_**Something's changing deep inside  
All my hopes are comin' alive  
As we're fading into the night  
I can see your eyes  
So I keep on **_

_**waiting for the moonlight  
So I can find you  
In this perfect dream  
Don't think that you can  
Hide there in the shadows  
Girl you're not invisible**_

_**See in the darkness  
Believe we can make this  
All we wanted to be  
We can stay here forever  
'Cause if we are together  
Stuck in a fantasy  
I don't want to leave**_

_**A/N: I love the song. It's Invisible by the Jonas Brothers. I got the idea for the story from the episode of their show that it was in, actually. Look up the song though, it's an amazing song.**_

**_If you haven't realised, I really really dislike Edward, IDK why, something about him just doesn't seem right. I am writing a story with him as the main character and no bashing him (except for characters in the story. it's kind of a paroddy... i prob won't ever post it though.)_**

**_I really like it when Jacob and Alice had that little relationship in Breaking Dawn, it's a great relationship and I just thought that Alice might actually enjoy the inabilty to see what is going to happen, flying blind or something. A little bit of a risk._**

**_Reviews are appreciated but not required. I do not own Twilight, and all that chizz.. you know the drill..._**


End file.
